


The First King

by crimsonrose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn OOC, F/M, Major game spoilers, Uncle Ardyn to everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrose/pseuds/crimsonrose
Summary: Ardyn was never really the bad guy, he was just made out to be for the sake of the prophecy. Instead of remaining an outcast, Ardyn joins forces with Gentianna and together they work with the Lucis kings throughout the years to lay the foundation and make preparations for the King of light to banish the Starscourge.  This story will follow the original story of Final Fantasy XV as close as it can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea a while back with a friend of mine. What if the entire time, Ardyn was just playing the part of the bad guy for the sake of Noctis. Because every good Hero needs a Villain to overcome and fight. What if the entire time he had been helping everyone along since the first king Somnus, but at some point, he dropped the ball and everything started to go to shit. It will follow him from after he already became the Healer king and right up to the very end of the game.  
> I just didn't like the idea that Ardyn was a dick so I wrote this. (And I'm bad at writing descriptions without giving away too much story.) Also I REALLY wanted to get this out before the next DLC comes out.

Ardyn brushed back the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead again and swiped away at the gnats that circled around his head like a halo. He pulled his damp linen shirt from his chest repeatedly in an attempt to cool himself down but in the humid air of the swap, it did very little. His boots, now waterlogged and encrusted with mud, gave a squelching noise as he walked with his black chocobo down the thin dirt path running along the swamp water’s edge. The giant bird ruffled her obsidian feathers occasionally as she too was getting fed up with the winged pests that incessantly flew about them. Ardyn patted her gently, knowing he could do little to ease either of their discomfort. 

But at least they were mostly suffering in silence. Unlike his large companion who trudged behind them and let out a string of curses every few moments. He was more than happy to make his discomfort well known. His metal armor clanked as he pulled his leg from another mud puddle just in time for his other foot to slip, bringing him to his knees with a loud armored clang. Ardyn glanced over his shoulder at the larger man and tried to smother back a chuckled that bubbled up from his chest. It didn’t work. 

“You know, you really aren’t dressed for the swamp like climate, my dear Gilgamesh. All that heavy armor is just weighing you down,” The maroon haired man smirked over his shoulder at his fallen companion. Pale grey eyes shot up and glared at Ardyn from behind a mess of white, sweat soaked bangs. Struggling to get a deep breath in the humidity, the armor-clad man slowly got to his feet and barked out an exhausted, sarcastic laugh.

“I do believe that is the very definition of the Pot calling the Kettle black, your Majesty.” The larger man gestured with his mud caked hand towards Ardyn. And he wasn’t too far off from being correct. It was ridiculous for the other to cast judgment on his choice of attire when he himself was clad in a few layers of his own clothing that had to have also been drenched in sweat and humidity at this point. The other smiled and adjusted the collar of his tunic as if nothing was bothering him. 

“I believe that it is important not only to act like but to also look the part of a King, good sir. No matter the weather, I must appear to be the well kempt, fashion forward man my people believe me to be. Also, the ladies in the towns seem to love it,” he made a show of swiping back his bangs and flashing the other man devilish smirk. 

Gilgamesh gave a snort in disbelief and rolled his eyes. He knew very well that they were both sweating their balls off. The King was just too stubborn to admit that his tacky coat was as much of a hinderance as his armor. But as the king’s shield, it was essential for him to wear it despite it currently slowing him down. He made a mental note to procure himself a more diverse set in the next town they came to. “Mind telling me again why we are slogging through this Astral forsaken swamp.” He spit out an unlucky gnat that managed to fly into his mouth.

“I am here,” Ardyn emphasized by placing a hand over his heart. “because I overheard someone in the last town say that there was a person in need of my particular set of skills out here in the swamp.” He waved his hand dismissively at the other man. “I have no idea why you insisted on coming along. I told you I am more than capable of handling this myself.”

“I don’t believe that would be in either of our best interests your Majesty. Not after the last time you came hobbling back to camp with a couple thousand Cactuar needles stuck in your backside from when I assume you fled. I can’t say your brother and I enjoyed picking them out of your ass all evening by camp light. And of course, Aera was no help as she spent most of the evening cackling. “

Ardyn glared over his shoulder. “You and Somnus are never going to let that one go, are you? It’s been well over ten years since then!”

“And it will ever serve as a reminder as to why you can’t be left alone. But my earlier question still stands. Why are we out here looking for this person? Everyone knows it’s asinine to live this far away from a town or city with no protection from the Daemons at night. I can’t imagine someone has managed to survive, living this far out in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t even a safe haven out here until you carved the runes out for our encampment last night.” The white-haired man tugged at his own Chocobos reigns to have her catch up to where they were walking. It seemed she too was having a hard time traversing the muddy ground.

“That could very well be why I am needed out here in the first place. Perhaps they ran into a Daemon and are now too ill to make the journey to town. “

“Yes, but it’s not like you to make house calls, sire.” Gilgamesh pointed out.

“I go where I am needed Gil, and if that happens to be in the middle of a muggy swamp or at the bottom of Ifrit’s tomb then so be it, I will go there to lend my aid.” 

Gilgamesh sighed and pulled his chocobo along again. “Still you have to admit, it’s seems a bit odd.”

“Your concerns are noted. Now please do hurry along. I would like to get this over with and return to camp as soon as possible. I can’t imagine Stella and Somnus are having very much fun dealing with this horrid humidity.” Ardyn tugged at his birds’ reigns too and picked up the pace. Although they had left as soon as dawn broke that morning, they found that the hike through the mud was slowing their progress quite a bit. Both men were eager to complete their task and head back to camp before nightfall. 

***

“Is this it?” Gilgamesh questioned as they both dismounted their birds and he took the reins from Ardyn’s hand, tying them to a decaying nearby tree branch. The two men approached and stepped up onto the wooden porch of what appeared to be a dilapidated shack of a dwelling. There was one small window in the front, caked with mud and dirt, obscuring any view of the inside and there was large visible hole in the roof. A splintering fence post marked where the path ended a few yards from the front door. 

“Looks to be. We haven’t come across anything else out here yet.” The maroon haired man gently knocked the back of his hand on the wooden door. They both held their breath but heard nothing. Only the croaking of nearby frogs and the chirping of insects could be heard around them. 

“Perhaps I was right and whomever was out here didn’t survive.” Gilgamesh sounded almost hopeful. Ardyn cast him a reproachful look and lifted his hand to knock again, this time a bit more forceful. Almost immediately they heard the scuffing of a wood against wood and quick padded steps towards the door. Both men glanced at each other and listened, waiting for more but heard nothing but silence from the other side of the door.

Gilgamesh straightened his posture and placed a hand on Ardyn’s shoulder, pulling him back a step and placing himself between his king and the door. The shorter man stumbled a bit and scoffed audibly but closed his mouth at the narrowed look of his Shield.

“Is anyone there,” Gilgamesh’s loud voice broke through the air in the swamp, startling a nearby bird and sending it flying from a tree. But still, only silence. “We come on behalf of The Healer King. We heard that there was an afflicted out here. Please, if you would be so kind-”

“Haven’t we suffered enough,” the sudden voice coming from behind the door sounded old and shaky. “Is this your idea of some sick joke?! To torment us during what little time we have left?” The two men exchanged a look of surprise before Ardyn leaned around the larger man.

“I assure you, good sir,” Ardyn spoke clearly but calmly from behind his Shield. “I find nothing humorous about this in the least. Especially seeing as how my companion and I have just spent half the day hiking through the swamp in order to bring you some aid.” There was a moment of more silence then the audible clicking of a lock before the door cracked open to reveal an older, frail, gentleman. He had dark circles under his eyes, and wore tattered clothing. He looked as if he had spent quite a while out in the swamp and was in dire need of some rest as well as some clean clothes. He gazed up at the two men with worry etched into his features before recognition dawned upon him and his eyes widened in disbelief. Ardyn just beamed him a warm caring smile in return. “Please,” Ardyn said a bit quieter and gentler. “I only wish to help.”

“Your Majesty!” the old man flung open the door and bowed as low as he could. “Please, forgive me! Had I known- I mean I never would have-” Ardyn elbowed his was around Gilgamesh and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, silencing him. 

“It’s quite alright my good man. I am glad to see our journey wasn’t in vain. Please, be at ease as such formalities are unnecessary.” The older man lifted his head and looked at his king in relief.

“But, h-how did you know where to find us?”

“Well, I had just ended my annual healing session in the town, Palus, when my party and I were approached by a young lady. She said that you and a young boy lived out here but were unable to make the trip into town to receive healing.” The older man smiled faintly and dabbed at a tear that was falling from his eye.

“That must have been Alata. She grew very fond of my grandson when we used to live there…”

Gilgamesh raised his brow at that. “Used to live there?”

“I take it he is the one afflicted with the scourge then?” Ardyn said, ignoring the Shields question and waving him off slightly. He tried to look past the man into the small shack of a dwelling and could make out what appeared to be a small bed. Hurriedly the older man stepped aside and waved the other two in.

“Yes! Of course, please come in.” The King and his Shield nodded politely and stepped inside. Ardyn looked across the room at the only bed that has a small child curled on top of some old and tattered blankets. His pale skin contrasted with his dark hair, and the thin black lines that crawled across his skin like spiderwebs. Ardyn reached his hand out and gently touched the boy’s forehead, noting the fevered skin and sweat on his brow. Rolling up the child’s shirt sleeve, he found a long cut running from the top of his wrist to his elbow. It was shallow and the bleeding had long clotted, but already the edges were tainted black with Starscourge and it was spreading through his veins, making them appear as dark streaks under his thin pale skin. Ardyn sucked in a breath but then gave a soothing noise when the boy whimpered at his prodding.

“My grandson, Pavia, he was on his way back from the town about a week ago, when he was attacked by a Cockatrice. He managed to get away with a few minor scrapes, and we didn’t think the beast to be infected until he started to show signs of the scourge. By then, he was too weak to make the journey into town. I went a few days ago to try and get some potions or medicine…” He cast his eyes to the ground sadly. “But they said they didn’t have any in supply, and didn’t know if they would anytime soon.”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes and exchanged a look with Gilgamesh. They themselves had just left the town yesterday where they had replenished their own stock of curatives and supplies. There was no mention of any shortage nor did there appear to be anything of that nature. 

Gilgamesh surveyed the small room. He noticed a small hearth dug into the center of the room with a few embers still burning in it along with a kettle hung above it, but very little else save a few bottles and sacks strewn about. With how close this shack was to the water, it looked as if it had previously been used as a fishing cabin. Not something that would normally be considered a permanent residence. “It’s rare that someone would choose to live so far away from the safety of a city where the light can keep daemons away,” he said slowly as he fixed the older man with his steely gaze. The older man went still and quietly held his breath. “You’re almost asking for trouble in this instance. Why are you risking your lives to-”

“Gil, be a dear,” Ardyn interrupted. “and start a fire in the hearth. I’ll need to boil some water. And do it quickly. We have little day light left to work with.” Ardyn stood from the bed and took off his coat, draping it over the boy. He rolled up his puffy, white shirt sleeves and reached back to tie his hair into a small pony tail. When he glanced over his shoulder to see that neither of the other men had made a move but were still quietly staring at one another, he sighed and put a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Please sir…uh-” The kings soft voice got him moving again. He blinked in surprise up at the maroon haired man.

“Oh! Kashus. My name is Kashus. “

“Kashus,’ Ardyn smiled politely. “Do you have some firewood lying about anywhere?” 

Kashus nodded and pointed out the window. “It’s just outside next to the fence. The logs on the bottom are probably soaked but the ones on the top should still be good to use. 

“Splendid! Gil and I will fetch it along with our supply pack from my Chocobo. If you would be so kind as to find me some cloth and something to boil water in that would be most helpful.” Ardyn practically pushed his companion out the door while waving a hand at the older man and smiling.

None too gently, the King shoved his Shield off the porch and towards the firewood laying in a messy pile near where they had tethered their mounts. “Remind me to one day teach you the finer arts of ‘reading the room’ dear Gil.” he muttered at his friend. 

The armor-clad man whirled around but lowered his voice to a hushed whisper, although it did little to diminish how far his voice carried. “Clearly they are hiding something. No sane person lives this far from a town unless they have a death wish.” Ardyn waved his hand dismissively as he rummaged through his saddle bag draped over his chocobo with his other hand. 

“Whatever their reason is, it’s none of our business.”

“They could be criminals Ardyn. Perhaps they were cast out of Palus for committing a crime like theft or murder. They could be fugitives on the run for all we know.” 

“Yes,” Ardyn agreed not bothering to look up from his rummaging. “that very well COULD be the case but since we don’t know that for certain and we aren’t going to pry, we are simply going to go with the facts that we do have. One of them is hurt and in need of our help. And criminals or not, they are still citizens in my country and I will do all that is in my power to help them.” He pulled out a small sack from his saddle bag that clinked with the sound of small glass bottles. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the pile of firewood, plucking a dry piece from the top before shoving it to Gil’s chest. “This should be enough. Now help me out and get a fire going so I can boil some water to make potions. I have a lot to do and little time to do it seeing as how half the day is already gone and we still need to get back to camp.”

Gilgamesh took the log and the bag from Ardyn, shaking his head in frustration before stepping in front of the other man, blocking his way. “Don’t you at least think this is going a bit overboard?”

“What do you mean?” Ardyn asked, with only a little bit of annoyance in his tone. Gilgamesh furrowed his brows with worry. 

“I haven’t seen you sleep in days, Ardyn,” the Shield voice laced with concern made Ardyn turn his gaze away to look just over the taller man’s shoulder. “You stayed up all night after carving the runes for our camp yesterday. And before that, you spent an entire day healing the scourge in Palus. Afterwards you volunteered to go on patrol with the guards to hunt for daemons.”

“Sounds like a successful few days to me.”

“I’m worried, your Majesty, that you are over exerting yourself to the point of exhaustion. You can’t help the people of Lucis if you yourself are out of commission.” Ardyn just smiled his smug smile and lightly slapped the palm of his hand against Gilgamesh’s cheek fondly.

“Be at ease my dear friend,” Ardyn said cheerfully. “I’ll take your worries into consideration and deal with it later. Until then, let us focus on the task at hand shall we.” With that he brushed passed the armor-clad man and made his way to the shack.

“What’s the point of having advisors and a counsel if you are just going to ignore their advice?” Gilgamesh muttered as he followed behind Ardyn.

“Oh, you and I both know I keep you around because you make an excellent meat shield,” Ardyn remarked sarcastically over his shoulder. “Also, I find that I have a fondness for things that are shiny, and your armor delights me so.” 

“So that’s why Somnus likens you to a crow.” 

Once back in the shack, the two men set about their tasks quietly. Gilgamesh started a small fire in the hearth while Ardyn set various small colored bottles on the table under the window. He began to carefully work and measure ingredients into a small bowl and mix them together. But no one spoke. The tension felt as thick as the humid air about them. Kashus glanced nervously between the two men as he knew he was the cause of the atmosphere. 

“Truly we are blessed,” the older man forced as much cheer into his voice as he could. “To have his Majesty come all the way out to aid us. I only wish I had more to offer you in return for your kindness and generosity.”

Ardyn smiled over his shoulder where he was working and waved a hand dismissively. (He seemed to be doing that a lot today) “Not at all. It’s my pleasure.” He turned back to his work. 

“But surely there must be some way that we can repay you. We don’t have much money but there must be something I have of value.” Kashus glanced around the small room at his small amount of belongings. Searching for anything that could be of use to a King. Ardyn huffed a small laugh and turned to the man.

“Tell you what. You can thank me by promising that I’ll never have to make the trip out to this Astral forsaken swamp again. I’ll be providing you with a few potions to help him regain his strength, and once the boy is recovered enough to travel, I suggest you two relocate to Palus or some other near by city that can provide you with adequate protection.” Ardyn didn’t miss how Kashus’ weak smile falls from his face and how he nervously began to wrings his hands.

“If only we could you Majesty,” Kashus said quietly. “But it is as your Shield has said…we are outcasts of Palus and every other city we have come across thus far. But not for any crime such as murder or theft, as he suggested,” He raised his gaze to Ardyn and smiled sadly “But because we were Ifrit worshipers.”

Gilgamesh rose from where he was tending the fire with a full cauldron of water hanging above it. “You must be Joking. The Pyreburner!?” His voice began to rise along with his rage. “The Infernian is the whole reason we are in this mess to begin with! He brought upon us the Starscourge! You know this to be true, yes!?”

Kashus nodded his head but continued to give his sad smile. “Yes. And we believe that it is our divine punishment for taking Ifrit’s gifts for granted and not paying him proper tribute.” 

Gilgamesh barked a laugh. “That’s Bahemoth-shit and you know it.”

“Gilgamesh…” Ardyn fixed his friend with a stern look.

“That damn Astral was jealous.” Gilgamesh felt the rage start to boil inside his chest as he lashed out at Kashus. “Jealous that we took his gift of fire and from that we decided to forge our own paths. He couldn’t stand that evolved and used it to improve our lives so he turned his back on us and declared war on his own people!” 

“Only because those of Solheim thought themselves to be superior to a God!” 

“He hated that we didn’t need him or his divine gifts anymore so he lashed out at us! And now we find ourselves with this darkness that either sets daemons upon us or slowly steals our loved ones from us! Does that sound like a God you should still worship-”

“Gilgamesh!” Ardyn’s voice pierced through the room startling the other two into silence. “That is enough.” He gestured outside passed the open door. “I need you to go out and slay me a Gigantoad and bring me back its tongue. I need it to be exactly 13 feet long. Not an inch more or less. That is very important.” His shield eyed him skeptically but Ardyn just waved his hands in a shooing motion. “Quickly now. I’ll need them once the water boils. I think I can hear some down near the water.” The Shield gave one last annoyed look over his shoulder at the older man before sighing heavily and marching out of the shack once again, slamming the door closed on his way out. 

“Please forgive me your Majesty. I never meant to-”

“Please, my friend,” Ardyn saids before Kashus can finish. “You have nothing to apologize for. But you will have to forgive Gilgamesh. He has had his own struggles with the Starscourge and daemons throughout his life and it has narrowed his world view regarding it. But it’s not just the Infernian he despises.” Ardyn turned to gather his ingredients and carried them to the cauldron hanging above the fireplace and poured them into the water that had began to simmer. “He has no love for any of the six Astrals.” 

Kashus gaped at Ardyn. “But, he is your chosen Shield is he not?”

Ardyn grinned with pride back at the older man. “Indeed, he is.” He gently stirred the cauldron as the water began to boil. “A man’s faith doesn’t come into play when they are in service to the king. He needs only pledge his loyalty to the crown and its people for him to be good at his job.” Ardyn looked back at the older man with a fondness in his eyes. “Gil is indeed loyal to ALL the people of Lucis regardless of their beliefs and to myself. I trust him to uphold his oath and to protect not only me but every one of the crowns citizens.” 

Kashus nodded his head slowly and watched Ardyn continue to work, allowing the king to continue in silence. 

***

Ardyn was just finishing carving the final warding sigil into one of the wooden panels of the walls of the shack when Gilgamesh returned, with a large fish slung over his shoulder. Ardyn’s lips twitched at the corners in a slight smirk as he watched the other man lay it on the table and pull a few different types of roots and mushrooms from a sack tied to his waist before turning to face a slightly bewildered Kashus.

“I noticed you didn’t have much in the way of food when I was building your fire,” Gilgamesh spoke flatly. He handed the older man a sack filled with basic camping supplies. “This should be enough to hold you over until you can make it to a town. There is some flint stones in there as well as a spare steel knife.” 

Kashus clutched the bag to his chest and tried to still his quivering lips. He wiped a few tears from his eyes before turning his head to Gilgamesh and gave him a weak smile. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“Don’t mention it,” Gilgamesh said just as quietly before turning his attention back to his king. “Are you about finished, your majesty? We need leave soon soon if we want to get back to camp before night falls.” 

“As a matter of fact,” Ardyn made a flourish with his hands and flicked his wrist, banishing away his dagger with a flash of magenta magic. “I am! These sigils should be enough to keep you safe for a few days from the deamons of the night. And I have made you few potions to help along with the recovery. Also,” he flicked his wrist again, summoning a folded piece of paper in another flourish of magic. He unfolded it before passing it to Kashus and pointing to a spot on it. “I’ll leave you this map of the area. If you head south for about half a day, there is a small settlement of people that I came across a few years back. I tend to stop by on my way through to the more major towns. Show them my seal on the back of this map and they should have no problems accommodating you,” he began to roll down his sleeves and readjust his shirt collar. “I’ve been told the head of their town used to be a priest at the temple of Ifrit. So you shouldn’t have any issues with them.” 

Kashus bowed as low as his spine would allow him and fought back chocked sobs. “Your Majesty, I can never thank you enough for what you have done for us. We will forever be in your debt.” 

Ardyn smiled and waved a hand at the older man “Please, it was my pleasure,” the king took his coat from where it was draped over the child on the bed and knelt down next to him. “Now then. Allow me to finish up so that we may take our leave.” Ardyn took the child’s hand in his and turned his arm over, baring the cut. Closing his eyes, he gently laid a hand over the putrid black flesh, covering the opening entirely. “Blessed is the light that banishes the dark,” he whispered as a glowing gold light spread from his fingertips and into the child. Kashus watched, stunned, as the black veins on his grandsons’ body, retreated and flowed towards the source of light that came from Ardyn’s hand. Slowly, the King pulled his hand away from the boy’s wound and with is came a long black, sickly thread. He pulled until there was no more and the skin around the cut glowed gold with light. The black thread wiggled and began to wrap and curl itself around Ardyn’s hand, looking for another body to host an infect. He quickly placed his other hand over the thread, clamping it tightly as if he had just caught a fly in his palm and he held it there, breathing is deeply before opening his hands to reveal them empty. Giving a sigh of relief he looked up to find a set of grey eyes staring at him in wonder. 

“Are you…a magician?” the boy gaped at the maroon haired man kneeling next to his bed who broke out into a wide amused smile. 

“Yes, something like that I suppose.”

“Pavia!” Kashus flew past Ardyn and landed on the edge of the bed, taking the boy in his arms and weeping loudly. The child complained weakly about his grandfather’s beard ticking his face as he clutched him tightly. Ardyn went to stand next to his Shield as he began to put his heave coat back on.

“Well,“ Gilgamesh began with a weary sigh. “I guess in the end it was worth it to come all the way out here.” 

“I’m glad you think so too,” Ardyn replied. His voice was laden with exhaustion his shield noted. “By the way, where is the Gigantoad tongue I asked for?” 

“You were serious about that? I just figured that was your way of telling me to go cool my head.”

“It was, but I also wanted to see if you could find one to my exact specifications.” 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping out into the deep red rays of the setting sun. Ardyn turned one last time and gave a low sweeping bow to Kashus and Pavia.

“Farewell my friends. May you live long and well.” 

Kasuhs stood and gave one last final bow at the waist. “The Ulric family will forever be indebted to you, your Majesty. Please let us know if we could ever be of service.”

“I’ll remember that good sir.” Ardyn said as waved his hand and exited the small shack. The king and his shield made their way back to their chocobos who chirped excitedly at their master’s return. 

“We’ve already lost quite a bit of day light,” Gilgamesh mused as he untied their reigns from around the tree, “But if we hurry, we may be able to make it back just after the sun has set. I do suggest we keep our weapons out though just in case.” 

“Gil?” Ardyn’s quiet voice carried over his shoulder from where he stood next to his own black chocobo that was nuzzling at his jacket pocket. “Feel free to admonish me for this later…but I think you may have been right.” Gilgamesh looked over from where he was tightening his own saddle and gave the man a look of confusion. 

“What do you mea-” Suddenly, Ardyn fell backwards and crumbled into his Shield’s arms, unconscious. Cursing quietly Gilgamesh struggled to cradle the smaller man and check for a pulse at the same time. It was faint beat that hammer under his fingers, and his skin was as cold as ice.

“Damn you Ardyn,” the armor-clad man huffed as he struggled to lay the man across the back of his chocobo. “You Caelums have always been a pain in the ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somnus paced in front of the cloth tent, his steps beginning to leave a worn path in the dirt from how long he had been at it. The camp fire cast his shadow long against the raised stone of the haven that was lined with glowing runes meant to keep them safe from daemons. The sun had set hours ago, and the King and his Shield still had yet to return. The two had set out just as dawn broke that morning to find some stray villager out in the swamp and offer aid. Sighing in frustration, the man ran a hand thru his dark sweaty bangs.

“They should have been back by now. Something must have happened.” He turned his head to the rustling noise coming from within the tent. “We should have never let them go alone.”

“Somnus, you worry far too much,” came a feminine reply from within the tent. “More than likely they are just having issues navigating the muddy landscape. It’s our first time out here after all.”

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at the voice coming from behind the tent flap. “Or, knowing Ardyn, he has gotten himself, and Gil, into a heap of trouble involving the local wildlife. It most certainly wouldn’t be the first time Ardyn came across a new species or creature and had taken a detour that ended up having disastrous consequences. Remember the Coeurl incident three years ago?” 

The rustling in the tent abruptly halted before a young woman with light blond hair poked her head from the opening flaps, locking her light blue eyes with Somnus’ deep blue ones. “You make a fair point.,” she then disappeared back into the tent and rustled around a bit more before flinging back the tent flap and emerging with a large trident strapped to her back. Her long blond hair was braided tightly and wrapped in a bun pined to her head. Somnus was still impressed at how her stark white sleeveless tunic and pants were still immaculate as opposed to his mud caked boots and navy tunic.  
“Well then,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I suppose we had better get ready and go out after them.” She pointed at a sack near the campfire directing Somnus’ attention. “I’ll ready our chocobos and you prepare a few torches. They will have to be enough.”

“That won’t be necessary Aera.”

The woman whirled around to the sound of a familiar, deep voice. Relief flooded her chest as she laid eyes upon The King’s Shield but immediately was replaced with panic as she noticed he was holding in his arms, said King. His arms folded across his chest and his face set in a deep frown. It was ridiculous to see a man his age pouting let alone the King doing it. 

“What in the world happened?!” Aera rushed over to the two and placed a hand on her kings’ arm, concern filling her voice. She felt hurt when he flinched at her touch and waved her off dismissively before catching himself and favoring her with an apologetic smile. 

“He overexerted himself, once again,” Gilgamesh said with a bit of an accusatory tone as he looked down his nose at the smaller man cradled in his arms. “and was unable to ride a chocobo unassisted. It made the journey back take a bit longer than originally planned.” 

“What do you mean overexerted?” Somnus’ voice rose from across the campsite. Concern also lacing his tone. “I thought you were only there to see to one person.” 

“We were and it was only one person,” Gilgamesh confirmed. “A child whom had been attacked by an infected Cockatrice. Since the child still needed time to recover before leaving, he also prepared a few potions and carved some warding sigils to keep their shack safe until they will be able to travel. However after carving out an entire haven the day prior-“

“Really now,” Ardyn interjected. “Gilgamesh is just over exaggerating. I’m quite alright. The heat and humidity just didn’t agree with me is all.” Gilgamesh cocked his eyebrow and looked down at his king skeptically.

“Really?” the Shield asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “So you mean to say, if I were to put you down now, you would be able to walk unassisted?”  
Silence stretched between the two before Ardyn sucked a deep breath in through his nose, closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, since you already went to the trouble of carrying me up the hill you may as well sit me down some place comfortable. Besides, when will I ever get the chance to be carried like a bride over the threshold again?” He emphasized this by stretching a leg out and wiggling his extended foot daintily. 

“I should drop you,” Gilgamesh grumbled under his breath as he marched toward the fire. Somnus ducked into the tent then emerged with a thick woolen blanket and a pillow that he placed before the fire where the Shield slowly lowered the maroon haired man to sit on. As the man drew away, Ardyn reached out and grabbed onto Gigamesh’s armor clad arm and gave him a gentle look.

“Thank you, my friend,” Ardyn whispered so only the Shield could hear. Gilgamesh simply grunted acknowledgement and stood while he began to unbuckle his armor from around his arms. 

“Rest here and I’ll find us both something a bit more comfortable to wear,” and with that the silver-haired man disappeared into the tent, grumbling as he went, worrying about caked on mud and rust.

Ardyn sighed and turned back to the fire, letting its warmth wash over him. He smiled weakly when Aera draped the blanket over his shoulders and knelt down beside him. She reached out to tuck some stray hairs behind his ear but then took his face in her hands and fixed him with a concerned look. 

“Ardyn, darling! You’re freezing!” She began to touch his forehead and any exposed skin she could find, searching for some kind of warmth from him. “Are you ill or hurt?!” She looked over his whole body searching for a wound of some kind. Ardyn chuckled softly before taking both of her hands in his and laying a soft kiss in each one. She shuddered slightly from his ice-cold fingers.

“I am fine my love,” he said quietly. “I just think I may have stretched myself a bit too thin this time.” 

“This time,” Somnus huffed a small laugh and sat down on the other side of Ardyn, crossing his arms over his chest. “More like the last four healing sessions that you have held, brother.” 

Ardyn snorted and pulled the blanket around himself as if it were a shield against their accusatory stares. “Please Somnus. You and Gil are both far too dramatic. It hasn’t been that bad.” 

At, that, Somnus held up a hand showing four fingers. Ardyn blankly stared at his hand, not comprehending the gesture.

“There was the time in Domus about four weeks ago. After a half day healing session, you passed out in the back ally of the inn we were staying at,” Somnus folded down a finger.

“Then the week after that we were in Port Viridi,” Aera chimed in from the other side. “where we stopped to aid the local orphanage with scourge afflicted children. am almost certain you would have fallen off the balcony had Gil not been there to catch you.” Somnus folded down another finger.

“It was a bit! I thought the children might enjoy a bit of silliness-”

“And then there was the chocobo farm we stopped at last week so that you could carve in some warding runes into their barn,” Somnus continued and folded down a third finger. 

“Those Chocobos did not appreciate you passing out in their trough,” Aera commented. 

“Are you two cataloguing my most embarrassing moments?”

“Aera has book in her bag that is almost filled with your humorous and concerning exploits just for occasions such as this.” 

Ardyn glanced out of the corner of his eye at the young woman next to him, where she nodded her head slowly in confirmation before he gave a weary sigh and pushed the damp hair from his face. “Still, I think you all are making too much of all of this-”

“And now,” Somnus interrupted again. “You collapse after healing one person and carving a few sigils that normally would-”

“Make your point brother,” Ardyn snapped. There was a faint static charge in the air that hovered around the King like a cloud as the camp went silent. Without another word, Somnus stood and walked to the edge of the haven circle. 

“Forgive me,” the dark-haired man said over his shoulder to two sitting by the fire. “I should tend to the chocobos before we turn in for the night. No doubt they too are exhausted.” Somnus then quietly walked down the haven slope out of sight.

“He is merely concerned for you, my love,” Aera spoke softly, her light blue eyes meeting Ardyn’s amber ones. “As are we all for our beloved King.”

Ardyn sighed heavily and rubbed at his itchy bloodshot eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped. His brother was only voicing his concern. But it wasn’t as if he wasn’t aware himself at the strain it was putting on himself. But now he was beginning to see the strain it was putting on his traveling companions. Not only were they being forced to pick up his slack as Gilgamesh did earlier, but now his chest ached at the thought of causing them all to worry so much.  
It has been several years since the Gods had descended and blessed him with the crystal and the divine powers to heal. He had just barely turned 20 when Bahamut appeared before him, proclaiming him to be the savior of the people and their King. The radiant Aera at his side as the Oracle, the Speaker for the gods. Accompanied by his brother, Somnus, and their chamberlain, Gilgamesh, the King and Oracle set out across Eos to spread the word of Ardyn’s crowning and to begin to heal those afflicted with the Star Scourge.

It wasn’t long before every town and village across the known continent knew of Ardyn and his parties’ good deeds and everyone bowed their heads in reverence to the Healer King whom was ushering in a new age peace and health. It had seemed that all their prayers to the Gods had finally been answered and they had been sent a savior to banish the daemons and heal their afflicted. 

But that was many years ago, and still the daemons raged at the outskirts of villages at night, far away from the lit torches. Their moans still heard by all as a warning to anyone who dared to venture out at night. And still people were falling to the infection of the Starscourge, becoming daemons themselves if not treated in time. There didn’t seem to be an end to any of it. This was their tenth pilgrimage across the land through all the known towns and still, the plague never seemed to diminish in the slightest. 

Ardyn was beginning to feel this journey take its toll this time around. His hands would now shake after he laid them on someone and drew the scourge from their bodies. He would often feel a slight numbing sensation as he felt the scourge travel from a person though his finger tips and spread through his body. Now it felt like ice running through his veins whenever he did it. With every session he held, his head would throb more and more, to the point where he almost welcomed the blackouts as a quick relief. 

But with the pain and strain that healing the scourge gave him, he had to admit that it was becoming easier to do the task. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he had been doing it for many years and it was now second nature, but he found a small amount of comfort in being able to do the task quickly and efficiently. It was easier to find it and pull it from another person. Almost as if he were a beacon that it was being drawn to. His chest would always feel cold and heavy afterwards as if that is where the scourge settled once he took it in. 

Aera took Ardyn’s hands in her own and laced their fingers together. “This burden should not be yours alone to bare. As the Oracle, I am meant to walk down this path with you and aid you.” She leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss upon Ardyn’s chilled lips, which he slowly and gently returned it. She pulled away slightly and pressed her forehead to his. “And as your soon to be wife it is my duty to care and nurture you as well.”

Ardyn huffed a small laugh. “You mean it’s your duty to nag and manage me.”

“Oh no my love,” she smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. “It is my pleasure to do those things.” 

“It really is you know,” Gilgamesh emerged from the tent in a clean tunic and pants, holding a similar set that he handed to Ardyn. “She gets that glimmer in her eye when she’s bossing someone around,” he smirked at the woman. “But I must say, I do admire someone whom sticks to a strict regimen.” 

“See,” Aera gestured toward the larger man. “Someone appreciates my diligence and planning. Thank you, Gil.” She stood and padded down her pants and tunic. Somehow, they still managed to be immaculate despite the dirty camp ground. “And with that, I must insist we turn in for the evening. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and I want to get some place where I can have a proper bath.” She glanced between the two men before waving her hand at them. “And no offense but you two could do with one as well.” 

Aera made her way for the tent as Gil reached a hand out towards Ardyn, offering him help in standing. The king waived the hand off with a smile before meeting the eyes of his Shield.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to wait for Somnus.” 

Gilgamesh nodded his head in understanding. “Very well. Please, let me know should you need anything…” and with that Gilgamesh headed for the tent as well, letting the flap close behind him, leaving Ardyn before the crackling fire. 

***************

Somnus returned to the haven a few hours later, reeking of chocobo and sweat. He was surprised to see his brother in the same spot he left him in front of the fire, only now he was alone and stretched out on the woolen blanket. He raised a hand and waived lazily at his brother while padding the ground next to him lightly with the other. 

“Somnus! Won’t you join me for some star gazing?” 

“I figured Stella would have dragged you to bed by now,” Somnus drawled sleepily. The day had been quite long for them both.

Ardyn waved his hand dismissively. “Why sleep in a crowded, stuffy, sour smelling tent when I can sleep out under the stars amongst the gnats and putrid swamp gas?”

Somnus rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother by the dying embers of their campfire. With very little grace, he dropped to the ground and sprawled out next to Ardyn, pillowing his head with his hands. 

For a while they both sat in silence and just stared up at the sky, watching the thin streams of smoke drift up into the air.

“Remember when we were little, and we used to lay out behind the chocobo stables and star gaze?” Ardyn asked Somnus, finally breaking the silence. “You and I would sit there for hours pointing out the constellations and I would tell you the stories of how they came to be?”

“Yeah,” Somnus replied sounding sad. “That was so long ago. Before there were things to worry about like the Starscourge. When we didn’t have to fear the fall of night.”

“Focus brother. You’re spoiling the moment.” Ardyn reached out and patted the other man’s shoulder lightly. Somnus sighed.

“I seem to remember you telling me quite a few stories about them, yes. I also remember when I learned that you had made most of them up.”

The King suppressed a snort of laughter behind one of his hands as his brother glared at him from the corner of his eye. 

“It wasn’t so amusing for me when I was discussing ancient literature and philosophy with our tutor. He looked at me as if I had two heads when I attempted to discuss the true meaning behind one of your many tales.”

“Really,” Ardyn asked between amused giggles. “Which story are you referring to?”

Somnus turned his blushing face away from the other man. “The one about how the stars were where the Chocobos in heaven had poked their beaks through Etro’s blanket in the sky, letting the light shine through.”

Ardyn’s laughter burst from behind his hand and tears began to roll down his cheeks. Somnus sat up with a huff and glared down at his brother. 

“It’s not funny Ardyn! I took me years to get the professors to take me seriously after that.”

Ardyn sat us and wiped away the tears in his eyes as his laughter died down.

“Forgive me, Som. I had no idea that you would take my silly little stories as gospel,” Ardyn smiled at his brother lovingly. “I only ever meant to try and entertain you and add some whimsy to your evenings since our days were always filled with boring studies.”

Somnus let his embarrassment fade as he gazed at his brother nostalgically. “You were always like that,” he remarked quietly. “Always trying to get me to smile or laugh.”

“Well you were always so serious,” Ardyn responded just as quietly, sensing the change in his brother’s mood. “We hardly ever had time to play as children after father died. I just wanted to make sure that you never forgot how to laugh and have fun.”

Somnus gazed back at his brother quietly as the memories flooded his mind. Them as young boys fishing in the river behind their house. Running through the fields of wheat with the older boy from the village. Gilgamesh was a tall bulky thing even back then, towering over them both. He remembered training with the wooden swords in the fields until sunset, and then their mother calling them to come in for the night. He remembered begging his older brother keep the lanterns lit at night so as to keep the daemons away for he was sure that the one that took their father was still somewhere close, waiting to get them as well.  
He remembered the day of Ardyn’s twentieth birthday when the Oracle came to their home along with a messenger. He remembered how frightened he was to lay eyes upon the Draconian god, Bahamut, and the at the same time how his heart swelled in reverence of the Oracles shining beauty. They came to deliver unto Ardyn their divine prophecy and to task him with saving mankind. 

That day he and Gilgamesh swore their lives to Ardyn and vowed to walk by his side as he worked to purge their world of the Starscourge once and for all. He left behind his studies to aid his brother in his quest in whatever way he could and watch over him the way he had always done for him since they were children.  
That day was a little over thirteen years ago. 

“How much longer will you continue this journey, brother?” Somnus sat up so that he could look down at his brother. “We’ve been traveling all over Eos for quite a while now.”

Ardyn sat up as well and met his brothers’ eyes with his own tired and worn ones. “I go where I am needed Som. It’s why I was gifted this power, this ring, this crown. It was to go forth and heal the people.” 

“Yes, but for how long,” Somnus asked softly. “And at what cost? It feels like we visit the same cities every year and the number of afflicted never dwindles,” He shook his head and clenched his fist in his lap in frustration. “I feel as if we are merely treating to the symptoms of our problem rather than focusing on eliminating the source. Would that not be a more effective use of our time? Our strengths?” 

Ardyn didn’t say anything. He just watched the embers in the fire flicker and dance.

“There must be something else we can do. Another way to deal with this problem”

“If there was, I’m sure the Gods would have told me by now,” Ardyn said flatly. 

“But what if there is and they just don’t know yet? Perhaps you should speak with them-”

“And question their will,” Ardyn asked, horrified. “You of all people should know that to be blasphemy. “

“Ardyn, please. It couldn’t hurt to speak with them and voice your concerns. I’m sure they would listen to-”

“Enough!” The king barked, his eyes flashing with annoyance. His brothers stunned expression shot a pang of guilt through his chest. “Forgive me Somnus. I knew that when I accepted this task that it would not be easy. But I did it in hopes that I could give the people in our world a better chance.” He turned to and regarded his brother with a sad smile. “I have faith in the Gods and in their divine will. And I need you to believe in it too.”

Somnus held his brothers gaze and felt his stomach drop at his sad smile. He reached a hand out and took his in a firm grasp before locking his cerulean eyes with 

Ardyn’s amber ones. “You are my brother…my only remaining kin. And I will stand by you no matter what choices you make,” he then mirrored his brother sad smile in return. “Even if they are foolish ones.” 

Ardyn chuckled lightly but smiled genuinely back. “Only you would be to brazen to speak to your king in such a way.

"Then at least we both fools together.”

Just as Ardyn was about to defend himself, a blood curtailing scream pierced though the nights air, startling them both. They both shot to their feet in alarm, glancing around the haven, searching for where the cry came from. 

“What in Etro’s name was that?” Somnus demanded, his hand slowly drawing his sword from its sheath. 

“It sounded like a woman,” Ardyn replied while conjuring fire to his hand to reignite the dying campfire. It did little to cast any light into the shadows surrounding their stone haven. The swampy brush was too thick for the light to travel very far. 

“This late at night? And this far away from civilization? There’s no way anyone would have made it this far out.”

Another cry rang out in the distance, coming from the direction that they knew the water to be. Ardyn began walking in that direction, before his brother grabbed hold of his arm and jerked him back.

“You can’t just go out there! The swamp is infested with daemons right now!”

Ardyn pulled his arm from Somnus’ grasp. “Someone needs our help. I can’t just ignore them-”

“But what if it’s not anyone at all? It’s more than likely a daemons trick to lure us out there.”

“Then I have to take that chance. You said yourself, I am a fool.” He began to job towards the edge of the haven while calling over his shoulder. “Wake Gil and Aera, and I’ll meet you there.”

“Ardyn wait! You shouldn’t go alone,” But Somnus words were ignored as he watched his brother disappear into the swampy brush. A magenta flash was all he could see growing smaller as it shrank into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________________________________________________  
> Please if you like it so far, drop me a comment! It would really encourage me.  
> This chapter fought me SO HARD. Life also kinda really caught up with me. I ended up working a LOT of Overtime the last few months and was sick for a while in between and I just didn't much feel like sitting in front of a computer screen after sitting in front of it for 12 hours at work. But also between me posting the first chapter of this fic and now, Episode Ardyn was announced and released within those months. I decided to take a bit of the cannon of the actual game and add it in for later chapters. (I changed Stella to Aera)  
> I hope people are still interested and hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is very much welcome! And if you made it down here, Thank You for reading! Expect more soon. =)


End file.
